Fantasy Harry Potter
by FantasyLover74
Summary: the Prologues to up and coming Harry Potter stories that have been in my mind for a while and won't leave me alone until that are at least written down. Rated M to be safe
1. An Archangel Secret

_**An Archangel's Secret**_

**Summary: **Dumbledore should have known better that to take the rambling of a vindictive women word as gospel. Tom Riddle should not have touched what was not his to touch. Now they will pay for taking one of his hidden children from him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this amazing people in the Potter universe they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just taking them out for a test ride.

**AN: **Misteeirene gave me the idea while reading their story "Broken Twilight". If you have not read any of their stories it is a read. Just to give you a head up on this story it is an AU meaning my Harry is a girl and we have a little time travel in this story too. So you have been warning in advance.

_**Prologue **_

_**November 1, 1987**_

_**Privet Drive, Little Whinnying, Surrey England**_

He waited in the shadows of the home across the street as he watched the three magical fools discuss the placement of his child. The magical world must have really be going downhill if they thought for one moment that his little Azalea was going to live in that house filled with animals that would know doubt hurt her or worse. Michael kept a close eye on all his charges, and from the moment that Azalea Marie Potter was born to his beloved Lilly Evans-Potter he knew that she was special. He could sense some of his special brand of power coursing through her veins.

Azalea like her mother Lilly before her took after him in genetics, and she would even surpass her mother in beauty and grace as she grows older he could already see that. The only difference between mother and daughter was their hair color. Azalea's hair was as black and shiny as midnight with a purple shade that would only be visible in the right light. Azalea was the true snow white come to life except for her light honey color shin tone that she got from her father James Potter.

Michael was brought back to the here and now to see Dumbledore and McGonagall part ways and disappear at different ends of the street. He wanted five more minutes before moving of out the shadows toward his precious charge laying on the front stoop of this monster's home like a bottle of milk or the next day's newspaper.

Michael picked her up and he had to smile as she sighed and settle into his arms. If someone was looking out of their windows at that time they wouldn't see the man holding something or someone in his arms as his silently walked down the walk have from the house they vanished as if they were never there in the first place.

_**~A~A~S~**_

They reappeared on the steps leading to Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley at three in the morning. What the magical fools didn't know was that the bank never closed. Oh, it was closed at night to the normal magical crowed but to a certain few the bank was always opened to them day or night. As he went up the stairs he made sure that Azalea was concealed from others that were out in the early morning hours and warm in the crisp November air when the guards standing on duty recognized him and opened the doors for him at once. It would not do to anger an Archangel in any way shape or form.

By the time they were half way across the bank proper the branch bank manager Ragnok was already made a where of the Archangels presence in the bank and was waiting in his office for his arrival. The doors to the mangers office was opened by Ragnok himself upon Michael's arrival. They greeted each other quietly so not to awaken the child in Michael's arms. With a snap of his fingers a cradle appeared beside the chair he would occupy for the duration of his time in this office to discuss business. After making sure Azalea was comfortable they got down to business. It took the better for of four hours but everything was done to Michael's satisfaction. In the next days, weeks, months, and years the Wizarding World will be in for a rude awakening. Starting at 10am this very morning he wished he could be there for the surprised, but he had other important things to do than to watch these magical fools tripping all over themselves after everything he had just set into motion. Before leaving the bank Michael felt another of his chosen children coming closer to where he was in Ragnok's office.

Michael could feel her rage and fear as she drew closer and closer. By the wave of his hand the doors opened and Alice Longbottom enter the office holding her sleeping son Neville in her arms. Both males jumped to their feet as she entered and falls into Michael's arms crying heart quenching sobs. Michael pulled Alice into his lap as gentle rocked her and Neville until she calmed down.

What only a chosen few knew about Alice Proby-Longbottom was that she was a seer in her own right. As Michael rocked Alice he could see the visions she had about 1am this morning, and she didn't need to make her request her Neville will be safe with him and little Azalea where he was taking them.

Michael placed a fatherly kiss on Alice's forehead and whispered into mind one word.

"_Yes"._

As Alice sighed in relief that her request was granted Michael waved his hand again to expand the cradle that a sleeping Azalea was in. As Michael and Alice stood she stepped over to the cradle hugged and kissed her little man one more time before placing Neville beside his god-sister Azalea to sleep the sleep of angels.

She caresses both children one last time before she turned and hugged Michael one last time in this world. She handed him the moleskin bag that she brought with her. Michael kissed her forehead once more before she turned to the bank manger bowed respectfully to him turned on her heels with military style that would make many beginning soldiers jealous leaving the office to for full her own part of these children's destiny.

The Sigh that left Michael's chest was both sad and proud at the same time. He looked at Ragnok and said, _"We now have the Longbotton Estate to also settle my friend let us be about it then we have two hours more before the children and I leave."_

Ragnok was confused but all became clear when Michael handed him a letter written in Alice's own hand explaining why she left her son in Michael's capable hands.

When he left with the children an hour later everything was set and ready to go both now and in the past because that is where he was taking both children 10 years into the past.

Ragnok was rubbing his hands together relishing his part in sticking it to foolish wizards who hurt his lord Archangel Michael by taking his chosen children away from him. They are playing a dangerous game that they were going to lose because entering the game was a master like know other.

He was playing for keeps.

_**~A~A~S~**_

**AN: **Hope you like the beginning of this story. Looking for a good HP Beta for my Harry Potter Stories if you one or are one let me know please. This story is Un-beta at the moment.


	2. The Ravenclaw Way

_**The Ravenclaw Way**_

**Summary:** Robin Ravenclaw twin sister of Rowena Ravenclaw one of the founders of Hogwarts a powerful witch in her own right saw in her mind's eye what will happen to first-generation and half-blooded witches and wizards if steps were not taken now to help them in the future? Her famous sister may have forgotten the family motto but she had not.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES EXCEPT THE AUDIO BOOKS I BROUGHT OF THE STORIES. ALL OC PEOPLE ARE OF MY OWN CREATION.

AN: Radaslab and White Angel of Auralon are two fantastic fiction writers on this site and while reading their stories they gave me the ideas for this on story and a few others I have in the works. If you have not read anything from these two authors they are a _**MUST READ**_.

_**Prologue:**_

_**First week in May of 940**_

Robin in her raven form has sat here day and night for two weeks in pure disgust as her beloved twin sister continued to go against the family way. In a way she wasn't the school was a great idea if you kept things in perspective the way the family always taught them, but both Gryffindor and Slytherin were turn her sister into a wanton whore and her mind to mush. They say that her mind and talent is what is needed in developing this school but deep down she will always be a woman to have and do with as they pleased.

Her vision two weeks ago started her on this quest to save as many in the future as she could. Before she started what must be done to help her people she needed to see if she could bring her sister back into the family line before it was too late, but Robin could already see that it was. Rowena's fate was sealed. Robin could not save her sister Gryffindor and Slytherin had taken control of her mind and body even her soul. Helga was already a lost cause.

She may not be able to save them but she could save their family money and priceless heirlooms from those greedy bastards. With a sign Robin at her sister her twin one last time before she flew into the air with a mournful cry that only a raven in deep mourning could make.

Rowena Ravenclaw so involved into the passion and lust both Gryffindor and Slytherin poured into her mind, body, and soul that she did not here it. She and the other founders would not know the consequence of that cry for three more months when she was so completely under their spell that the only money and heirloom she could give them was what was promised to her on her father's death. Which happened a month after her sister's mournful last cry of seeing her for the last time. When Gryffindor and Slytherin found out that they could not touch the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw money or other valuable both women paid the price.

But the others in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clans did hear Robins cry and mourned the loss of two of their own. Robin couldn't mourn for long she had much to do creatures and humans to contact to bring help to the future people of her line and others.

First she mapped out all of the land in each country all over the world that was needed to house and helps her people for that is what Robin saw them as no matter the race in the future than with the goblins help she drafted a treaty that would stand the test of time. Regardless what happens in the future this one document proceed all of them. Within her vision she saw a world much more intermingled with one another the way it should be if not for Gryffindor and Slytherin descended messing everything up.

Within five hours of negotiations the treaty of good will was signed into being in the third week of May 940. As she looked down on this document Robin knew to her very being she made the right choices.

_Squibs and Goblins will handle all money matters._

_Squibs are to be raised separately from parental guarding for their own safety._

_The parents of squib children are to be spelled to believe that their child died at birth. _

_5 to 10 thousand galleons are to be taken from the squib child parental guardians to help the child on in life this is dependent on the parental income._

_**ALL CHIRLDREN ARE TO BE TESTED FOR MAGIC AT BIRTH. **_

_First generation children are to be taken from their guardian at the first signs of abuse._

_**ALL MAGICAL CHILDREN THAT DO NOT GROW UP IN THE MAGICAL WORLD MUST BE NOTIFIED OF THEM BEING MAGICAL BEING WITHIN TWO MONTHS OF THEIR BIRTH.**_

_If the guardian of this child becomes violet after being told of their child being magic this child is to be taken away from them immediately the guardian is to be given a golem that looks like their child and during the night the golem would in the morning look like it died of SIDS. The guardian would be given a potion that will stop their reproductive systems from working making them sterile for life._

_5 to 10 thousand dollars are to be taken from the first generation or half-blooded child parental guardians to help the child on in life this is dependent on the parental income._

_**ALL CHILDRENS MONEY 5% IS TO BE INVESTED IN SAFE INVESTMENTS TO DOUBLE OR TRIPLE THEIR MONEY FOR THE TIME THEY TAKE CONTROL OF THEIR ACCOUNTS BY AGE 16.**_

_**ALL CHILDREN OF FIRST GENERATION AND HELF-BLOOD STATIS MUST BE TAUGHT TO PROTECT THEMSELVES AND THEIR MINDS BEFORE GOING OFF TO MAGIC SCHOOLS FOR THEIR MAGICIAL EDUCATIONS. **_

_**THEY MUST ALSO TAKE SUBPLMENTAL CLASSES IN THE SUMMER TO AGUMENT THEIR LEARNING.**_

_**ALL RECORDS FOR THE CHILDREN OF FIRST GENERATION AND HALF-BLOOD DESCENT ARE TO BE HIDDEN FROM ANYONE WHO MEANS THEM HARM.**_

_All Gentle Being a part of the Good Will Treaty are to wear a charm to help them for mind protection and other wards to keep them safe from others of evil intent._

The Goddess of Magic herself Hecate blessed Robin for saving all of her magical children. From Mount Olympia Robin was given warding stones that would protect all being that live within them safe when from the atom bombs. From the Lady of the lake deep within the Mist of Avalon Robin was given the Time Diamonds combine with the warding stones any space can be made to exasperate time within while the world on the outside moves at a normal pace. Only the people within the space outer appearance remains the same, but their mind and soul tells a different tale.

While Robin was working on the vision for the future the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clans were hard at work on her wedding celebration that will be taking place soon. To unite the clans under one banner she was to be married to Hanukkah Hufflepuff it was to be Rowena place to marry Hanukah as the oldest twin, but because of Helga Hanukkah's younger cousin asking her for help with something set everything into motion.

Two months after Robin's mournful lament so her now lost twin she was bonded to Hanukkah in a beautiful ceremony presided by Hecate herself. Hecate also to keep what the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clans were doing secret she changed the clan names the Hufflepuff's became Potters and the Ravenclaw"s became Evanshires which in the years to come would be shorten to Evans.

Because of Rowena and Helga fallen stature the moment Robin became one with her husband, Hecate's final revenge on them was complete. The knowledge and right to write it down was taken from both women. They both clasps were they stood convulsing in unbearable pain. It felt like a lifetime to them but it lasted no longer than three minutes. Their only saving grace was they were alone when it happened.

_**~T~R~W~**_

**AN:** Hoped you like it review when you have the time. Still looking for a beta.


	3. Kaskaskia Island

**The Kaskaskia Island**

**Summary:** After hearing the prophecy about her son Lilly Potter set things into motion to insure that her baby boy was taking care of. People in war time forgot that she was the brightest witch of her age for a reason. James Potter was just following his wife's lead. Potter's were always known for marrying women smarter than themselves.

**AN:** was watching the History channel and this story popped into my head go figure?

_**Prologue: **_

_**September 5**__**th**__**, 1981**_

_**Godric's Hollow Cottage**_

She was on auto plait after the headmaster and Order head left her home. Her husband knew when she got this was to leave her be until she was ready to sure what was on her mind. As she took care of her son and husband different ideas were going through her mind at top speed. Different ideas would come to her them would be discarded for one reason or another until she settle on one that she knew would work best for her baby.

The old man was a fool if he thought for one minute that she believed everything that he said.

He was only looking at the grand picture and the people he could give second chances too, not the people he has to scarify to get there.

Lilly Potter was not the brightest witch of this decade for nothing, and she was not about to let a good heart if misguided old fool kill her baby if she had anything to say or do about it and she did.

After they put their son to bed they returned to the front parlor as they do most evenings to unwind from the day. As he watched his wife all day he knew she was ready to talk. So he gave her a glass of her favorite wine and he sat down beside her and just waited.

James didn't have to wait long.

Lilly took a sip of her wine as she leaned back into the armrest of the couch she asked her husband to keep an open mind about what she was about to say.

James nodded his head in agreement.

Then Lilly began to speak.

She told her husband that she didn't believe that Remus was the traitor in the order it was someone else close to them. She also said that while she loved Sirius as a brother and could count on him for anything she didn't believe that Sirius would be in the right frame of mind to take care of their son should something happened to them.

Lilly raised her hand to stop James from speaking and to let her finished. She waited until he settled again before saying anything else.

When he settled down she began again. Lilly said that Frank and Alice would not be able to take Harry in because she would bet money on it that if something happened to them within 48 hours the Longbottoms would be attacked themselves and Harry would be put with her sister and her family.

That made James jump up from the couch and pace back and forth and mumbled under his breath about Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

A good twenty minutes passed before James calmed down enough to hear the rest of what Lilly had to say.

When she saw that he was willing to listen again she talked about what she observed of Albus' action as of late and in the past. Albus was to forgiving in this war to give everyone even Tom Riddle a second chance. Even after this war was over the Death-Eaters that were pure-bloods would get off, and after a few years begin to put their weight in the Ministry again because the ministry will not clean house now.

James listened to everything she had to say and knew that Lilly was right.

James moved to the cabinet that held his whiskey collection he filled two fingers full drunk it straight down and filled the shot glass again turned toward his wife and asked one question.

"What do you have in mind?"

When she smiled at him he knew he was right.

His wife did have a plan.

What Lilly didn't say to James was that she had a feeling they were running out of time as it is.

What Lilly didn't know was James had the same feeling as she did.

They needed to have everything in put by October 1st.

_**~T~K~I~**_

Tomorrow James will go to Bristol Alley it was closer than going all the way to London with a list of things that Lilly needed.

While under a disguises of Lilly own making of course.

_Ten seven compartment trunks_

_Her favorite apothecary for potion ingredients_

_A list of books from a second hand book seller_

_Three mole-skinned sling bags _

Just to name of few of the things on Lilly's list it took James half the day to get everything and then some.

The Pure-bloods think that Lilly Evans-Potter was just another run of the mill mud-blood that they need to get out of their world.

Even her one time best friend Severus Snap underestimated her.

Only her husband knew and it had to take an oath in their six year of school to get her to tell him that.

Lilly Potter knew her entire life about the magical world.

Even before Severus told her.

She was only with the Evans family to keep her safe from the war that was going on North America at the time.

She was American by birth and held dual citizenship.

She was born into one of the founding families in the second oldest magical settlement in the United States Kaskaskia Island between Missouri and Illinois.

Lilly Potter was Petunia Evans-Dursley second cousin not her sister.

Lilly Potter had to dumb down her intellects to attend Hogwarts.

By the age of 17 Lilly Potter was already a potion and charms mistress with patents for several potions under her real name Elizabeth Lillian Marie Masterson.

If and when something happens to her or James their son will be raised in America, schooled in America like she was, and loved for who he is and encourage to be anything he wanted to be like she was.

The Masterson's were a powerful pure-blood family known all over the world. But what set them apart from other families was their work ethic even though they had more money than anybody they were taught from a young age to service the public to bring peace and harmony to their home land.

Her child will be raised by her grandparents since her parents died in the last magical war in the mid 1960's.

By the time James got home Lilly had already cleaned out the attic, and the top level of their cottage. Everything was reduced in size to put into three enlarge palls that was her following her around as she dictated letters being magically written in her own handwriting.

A Masterson family spell secret.

Little Harry was on his toy broom following his mother like the palls watching everything she was doing. When Harry did that he liked just like Lilly did.

James could already tell his little man was taking after his mother in the brains department.

For the rest of that day James was occupied with taking care of Harry Lilly finished the main floor of the cottage including the family library. By the time they went to bed that night it was past midnight, but they got everything accomplish they wanted to for this day.

_**~T~K~I~**_

_**September 7**__**th**__**, 1981**_

James and Lilly Potter were up before dawn the next morning busy at work again. They had dropped Harry of at Andy Tonks' home by 7 am to be one of the first to enter Gringgotts bank to get settled their banking with the goblins. By the time they left the bank the Potter's for the first time seven centuries had closed all but one account in this bank. They had to keep up appearances so no one will know what they were planning not even their best friends.

They also submitted their wills to the bank so they know what they wanted done. Not even the Ministry or Dumbledore had jurisdiction over Gringgotts and the last Wills and Testaments of those that bank there. If Dumbledore tried to seal their will through the Wizengamot with Gringgotts being a separated entity altogether their legal will with them will be carried out. The Ministry of Magic may want to but they cannot change the Charter that give the goblin in Britain the right to run the banks that was Merlin's law no matter how much they want too.

When the notice of their deaths signal for their wills to be read their last vault in Gringgotts will automatically transfer everything that was left in their account to their Vampire bank account in the U. S. closing their Gringgotts accounts forever.

The Goblins were not happy campers about this either but with Merlin's law in effect they can do nothing but obey or be branded traitors and killed my magic herself.

When they left the bank they had everything they needed.

For the next few days they went around to every Potter owned property and set the wards to effect at the moment of their death to hide the properties from view to anyone not keyed into them.

The Keying of the wards meant that they will not be opened again for public view until Harry reaches adult age of 18 in America not the British age of 17.

The house elves attached to each property were given the order to maintain the property until Harry himself or his representative has otherwise said meaning Lilly grandfather Mitchell.

_**~T~K~I~**_

Everything was in place by the time Fidelius charm was performed on October 1st. It was on Dumbledore suggestion that they choose Peter over Sirius. Sirius agreed to be the decoy for them.

When the three men took their leave James looked at Lilly after he closed the door behind them and the look that past spoke volumes.

They both knew that they were being set up to die.

But they will get the last laugh.

Lilly's family was already at this moment moving their people into place to get their son out of Britain and away from their backward views on anything and everything.

Lilly looked at James and touched her bracelet.

James returned the motion by touching his bracelet.

They turned at a noise coming from the stair to see their son coming down them on his little toy broom looking at his parents with a look that spoke of so much knowledge that a child his age should not have, but Little Harrison James Mitchell Potter was his parent son.

He looked from one to the other and touched his little bracelet on his left arm.

_**~T~K~I~**_

_**November 1**__**st**__**, 1981**_

When Mitchell Masterson and his twin sons Marcus and Matthew Lilly's uncles transformed back to human from the owl animagus forms after Dumbledore left his great-grandson on the Privet Drive door step all three men were ready for battle. But they had to follow through with Lilly detailed plan after the first stages were in place then they would get their revenge on Dumbledore and Magical Britain for taking two of their from them at such a young age.

When Mitchell picked up little Harry from the step little Harry sighed snuggled deeper into his arms and in his sleep touched his three bracelets on his left arm.

All three men smiled for the first time in hours.

Lilly has given the family a new bright shining star.

Maybe their brightest yet.

When Matthew touched Harry's three bracelets it set off a pause signal that had a chain reaction to the events of a few hours ago.

The goblins started the final transfer of the Potter vault to be closed forever in goblin control.

The Potter properties wards including Godric's Hollow came to life from James final commands the Potter family fidelius charm came into effect.

All over England properties owned by the Potter faded from view and out of the public's mind too.

Remus got the signal and he knew he had to start making his way to the rondure point to join Harry in America.

When Sirius was cornered by the Aurors a shot rang out and hit Sirius in the shoulder the drat acting as a Port key whisked Sirius away to safety of the American embassy in London. From there he was put to sleep so everyone could have a safe and peaceful passage on the jet.

The Will that was in the goblins precession way activated. What they wanted other people to have was automatically put in their account or being sent by owl post.

Magic herself helped the Masterson family but helping their people hide the Potter records in the ministry of magic and whisking Lilly and James Potter bodies away from Saint Mungo's hospital.

The Potters would be buried in the traditional wizarding Viking way burning funeral barges at sea.

With Mitchell Masterson as Harry legal guardian all document made by Dumbledore for Harry in his pose as his magic guardian was voided within 24 hours of signing them.

By November 30, 1981 Wizarding Britain as a collective couldn't remember the Potter at all.

_**~T~K~I~**_

_**Hope you all like the new prologue to another Harry Potter story. Sill in need of a beta**_


	4. McGonagall's Secret

_**McGonagall's Secret**_

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter was taken from Privet Drive after Dumbledore left him on the door step. After all Dumbledore didn't know that Lilly Potter had other family besides Petunia Dursley, and they will not allow him to be raised by others mean spirited people in that home. Mention of rape.

**AN:** I don't know where this story came from but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it done.

**Prologue: **Privet Drive November 1, 1981 2am

They waited a half hour to make sure that no one came back to take the child. When they were sure two people step out of the darkness one man and one woman. She was there before all day and night in fact her name Minerva McGonagall her partner in this affair the notorious Black Lord Arcturus Black. Many people would wonder way they were together in the first place. Well they were there to pick up their great grandson Harrison (Harry) James Andrew Potter. How was he their great grandson you may ask? Well that part is easy to tell Minerva was part of one of the many rights of passages that comes with being the Black Lord when they turn certain ages.

This particular right was so take a young pureblood maiden of Scottish descent and of a certain age drug her, rape her and before leaving make sure she is with child to continue to breed more children in the world even if they are bastards.

That is what happened to Minerva McGonagall during a Hogwarts visited to Hogsmeade in May of 1940 five months before her 15 birthday. All she remembers about that day was going into the White Horse Pub the perverse conation of the Three Broomstricks with Augusta Mason who would later in life become Augusta Longbottom and she cousin Mary McGonagall who would marry into the McKinnon clan and die with the rest of her family during Voldermont reign of terror.

Before they could order their meals and drinks a round of drink magically appeared on their table they thought nothing of it so they drank their butterbeer they shrug off the difference in taste as they continued to talk about different things. It was a few weeks later before Minerva remembered what happened to her and her cousin after that first drink. It stills gives her nightmares after 41 years. For two days Mary and she were repeated raped by two of the Black family members as a right on passage for one of them. She and Mary left Hogwarts two months pregnant after this ordeal. Her clan leader and grandfather Connor McGonagall was a roofless man in his own right that could put many Blacks to shame was livid when he discovered what happened to his two granddaughters. He along with the girls fathers Mitchell Mary's father and her own father Matthew met with the Head of the Black family Sirius Black and the two accused Arcturus and Cygnus Black whatever was said in that meeting set the Black men on edge and had the men of her family smirking. Mary and she were taken to their clan hall which had been in her family for centuries where they were met by the clan's healer her mother Marline and midwife Mary mother Kathleen.

We were then let in on a clan's secret a time chamber that was invented by the first head of the clan Duncan McGonagall six hundred years before. It is one of our most guarded secrets. We entered the chamber on August 1st and exited it on August 15th having spent a total of 15 months in the chamber. One month for everyday spent in the chamber. Our fathers and clan leader were there when we left the chamber and were surprised they were expecting two children but three left the chamber Minerva had given birth to twins one of each, and her cousin Mary a daughter.

The children would be raised in the clan and sent to Merlin's hidden school of wizardry when the time came.

Mary named her daughter Melissa.

Minerva named her children Matthew for her beloved father and Rose after her great grandmother.

Matthew and Melissa stand with the clan but Rose meet a Londoner in Edinburgh by the name of Harrison Evans a squib of Irish descent in 1957 within two weeks of their meeting they were married the following year Rose gave birth on August 15 to her of two daughters Petunia who took after Harrison mother's side of the family. Two years later she gave birth to her last child due to complications Lilly her beautiful Scottish rose.

Rose broke tries with all but two people from her side of her family after her marriage her mother and brother Minerva and Matthew.

What Minerva and Mary learned after leaving Hogwarts in Jun of 1944 was deal struck between their clan and the Blacks.

One million Galleons to the mothers that were raped by House Black.

Five million to the Clan of McGonagall for the girls used in the Black right on passaged.

And an unbreakable vow to discontinue this Right of passage which was given and a vow of silence.

Arcturus asked to be kept in the loop after the child later children as they grow older.

This was given grudgingly.

He was proud as a male peacock to learn that his children even though they were bastards were to learn at Merlin's hidden school of Wizardry only the brightest and the very best went there.

When Arcturus learned that Lilly was to go to Hogwarts he assembled all the children that was going to start already started or will soon be starting Hogwarts and give a head of house directive to leave Lilly Evans alone during her time at Hogwarts if reveal to disobey this directive that hell would be a vacation to what he would do them.

The Black children knew his will was not to be tested for any reason.

By her fifth year in Hogwarts Slytherin House knew not to mess with Lilly Evans for any reason also.

Rose was directed by her mother to take Lilly to Gringotts to be tested after finishing Hogwarts secretly. That was when Lilly found out she was a Pureblood not a muggleborn as she always believed. She was also Sirius's cousin through her mother.

The wedding contract was decided between Arcturus Black and Charlus Potter in secret in the halls of Gringotts bank. Lilly never revealed to the man she loved that she was a pureblood and related to McGonagall and the Blacks. Sirius also kept it a secret from his best friend at Lilly's request. When Lilly became pregnant with Harry she had what was known in the McGonagall clan as a mother's vision in the vision she saw two paths for her child what would happen to her child if he was raised by Petunia, and what would happen to him if her was raised by the clan McGonagall with the addition of her Black relatives.

It was a no brainier to Lilly. Before the birth of her son she called together her parents, and grand-parents to have things set into motion what would protect her child from Dumbledore and Tom Riddle until he was strong enough to do it himself.

Because of the order of their deaths and the knowledge Gringotts knowing that Lilly was a Pureblood everything Lilly wanted for her son was set to play out. Lilly knew that Dumbledore would use her baby as he did her and James but Lilly wasn't known as the smartest witch of her age for nothing.

When James shout that Tom Riddle was there she touched her invisible necklace that her Uncle Matthew the new Clan leader of McGonagall gave her along with the invisible ring her grandfather Arcturus had given to her two week prior.

Arcturus arrived in Godric Hollow just in time to stop Sirius from going after Pettigrew by stunning him. He then set four house elves to clear out everything in the house before Dumbledore or the Aurors could mess with anything only leaving the bodies and their wands.

Next clan McGonagall went to Gringotts with The Will of the late Lord and Lady Potter to be carried out forthwith. Another in the Clan was in and out of the Ministry of Magic Will and Testament Department within twenty minutes notifying that department of the distribution of the Late Potters will by Gringotts bank as done with all pureblood wills in the time of war before Dumbledore could seal the will in the wizengamont in his composite as Chief warlock.

Another clan member went to the department of law enforcement with a letter written by the Potters signed in blood to be given to head Auror Amelia Bones about Sirius' innocence and Peter's guilt for their death.

That brings us back to the present as Arcturus along with Minerva picking up little Harry from the door step. They both looked down as the sleeping toddler in Minerva arms they could see both bloodline is little Harry as she carried him away from the Dursley home to a new life.

"He will be the best of us." said Arcturus

Minerva just nodded. It still hurt her that this little boy was all that was left of her beloved daughter having never married. Arcturus wife made sure that Petunia line never birthed magical children in revenge on Arcturus for taken Minerva to his bed and producing a daughter.

She was the only person that Minerva killed gladly for hurting her daughter and granddaughter with no remorse what so ever.

"Until tomorrow?" asked Minerva to Arcturus.

"Until tomorrow." agreed Arcturus.

Minerva portkey took her and Harry to the clan McGonagall grounds.

Arcturus portkey took him to deal with his wayward grandson Sirius.

All was quiet on Privet Drive once more.


End file.
